En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis
by heroofmyownstory
Summary: - Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, lui dit-elle. Il cligna les yeux et déglutit en se préparant à la suite. Puis elle lui entama le coup de grâce: - J'ai accepté. / Arthur x Morgane x Merlin


_Chapitre Un_

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée pendant que Morgane et Arthur mangeaient leur dîner en silence.

Morgane but distraitement dans sa coupe de vin rouge, alors qu'elle contemplait les événements de la journée. Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale quand elle entendit le hurlement du vent à l'extérieur, et elle se rappela combien celui-ci avait été froid quand elle était descendue dans la ville, plus tôt dans la journée. D'un coup, Morgane sentit une vague de gratitude la submerger, non seulement pour son répit face à la rude froideur de l'hiver, ou même pour le festin qu'elle était en train de manger (quel gaspillage pour deux personnes !), mais surtout, à cause de la situation actuelle de sa vie.

Elle pensa tristement au sort des moins chanceux, à l'échec inévitable de toutes les tentatives qu'elle avait faites pour les aider, tout en sachant que le destin de sa famille était lié à l'entretien du système féodal. « Ce n'est pas si mal que ça », se disait-elle sans cesse afin de dissiper son sentiment de culpabilité.

Après tout, qui aurait refusé les dons que la vie lui avait offert, à sa place ? En général, ceux qui la jalousaient auraient volontiers échangé leurs vies pour la sienne, ce que la Dame trouvait particulièrement hypocrite.  
N'aurait-il pas été plus facile – et surtout plus honnête – d'admettre qu'ils étaient tout simplement jaloux ?

« Morgane. »

Soudain, Arthur rompit le silence, sa voix drapée d'incertitude. Morgane avala difficilement, se préparant à ce qui devait suivre. Depuis le diagnostic de Gaïus concernant la maladie terminale d'Uther, leurs conversations étaient souvent plus lourdes que leurs silences. Elle cacha ses soucis derrière d'un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arthur ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix sonnant comme une mélodie douce et réconfortante pour l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table ; la figure de celui-ci rayonna aussitôt d'un sourire. La façon dont ses yeux brillaient chaque fois qu'il la regardait était pour le moins déconcertante. La façon dont elle voulait se livrer aux désirs du jeune homme l'était encore plus.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop comment le dire… » bégaya Arthur, détournant son regard et grattant  
sa nuque.  
Malgré sa vingtaine, le blond ressemblait plus, en ce moment, à un adolescent encombrant qu'au prince héritier de Camelot.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
— De quoi s'agit-il ? se renseigna la brune en toute innocence, se demandant si l'état d'Uther s'était encore détérioré (mais pourquoi Gaïus ne l'en avait-il pas informée, dans ce cas ?), ou si les nouvelles, pire encore, provenaient de la frontière du Nord (plus que probable, sachant que la maladie d'Uther et la jeunesse et soi-disant naïveté d'Arthur n'avaient fait qu'enhardir les sauvages Saxons).  
— Morgane… »

Les yeux bleus d'Arthur trouvèrent les verts de la jeune fille qui eut d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment. Cependant, elle rejeta cette pensée au rang de simple paranoïa et se réprimanda pour ses « hystéries ».

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle en guise d'encouragement.

Son sourira sembla de donner confiance au jeune homme qui retourna le geste et demanda : « Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Les yeux de Morgane s'élargirent et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de surprise. Elle gloussa nerveusement, de manière à peine audible, espérant qu'Arthur finirait par avouer que sa demande en mariage n'était qu'une blague. Quand elle vit que cela n'arrivait pas, Morgane fut forcée de réaliser qu'il était parfaitement sérieux, et son visage d'une blancheur de lune prit aussitôt un teint blême.  
Arthur avala de travers, et commença à transpirer.

« Je sais qu'on doit se mettre à genoux… mais j'ai pensé que, comme nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps…  
— J-je ne sais pas, Arthur… balbutia-t-elle nerveusement. Je veux dire…  
— Je sais… je sais que je n'ai pas montré beaucoup d'affection envers toi récemment… en fait, je t'ai peut-être même négligée… mais j'étais tellement consumé par la maladie de mon père que je ne pouvait pas me concentrer sur quoi que se soit d'autre » expliqua-t-il.

Morgane ouvrit sa bouche afin de l'interrompre, mais avant qu'elle puisse articuler ses pensées tourbillonnantes, Arthur continua rapidement :

« Il ne faut pas que tu te décides toute de suite ! – Il leva les mains dans ce qui sembla être un semblant de geste défensif, d'après Morgane. – Je sais que c'est un choix difficile, d'unir ta vie avec celle d'un autre. Je m'excuse de te mettre dans cette position, mais Camelot a besoin d'un nouveau roi, et… et Uther n'est plus est capable de gouverner, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Morgane remarqua qu'il refusait de dire que la mort de son père n'était qu'une question de temps. Quand il s'agissait d'Uther, Arthur avait toujours été plus émotionnel que pragmatique, contrairement à tous les autres domaines de sa vie. Une incohérence dans sa personnalité, comme pourraient dire les docteurs.

« Les Saxons avancent rapidement et il faut que nous soyons prêts à leur arrivée. Et moi… je deviendrai le Roi. »

Il déglutit, comme s'il trouvait difficile d'accepter la tournure des événements. Sans aucun doute, l'heure de son règne était arrivée bien plus tôt que prévu, plus tôt qu'Uther même l'avait planifiée.

« … et j'ai besoin d'une reine. Je ne sais pas en qui je peux avoir confiance à la cour. Tu es la seule avec qui je me le permette. Tu es intelligente, toujours particulièrement bien renseignée, et tu…  
— Oui. »

Sa réponse, elle l'avait laissée échapper sans réfléchir, et elle les étourdit tous les deux. Puis elle  
lui sourit, sentant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

« Oui ! » se répéta-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant du bonheur.

Un fantasme d'adolescente qu'elle avait pensé oublié venait de se réaliser, des années après sa naissance, après des mois de désir. Mais elle était heureuse comme une femme qui pourrait aider un ami et comme une citoyenne qui pourrait servir son pays, non pas comme une jeune fille qui découvrait la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Son cœur se gonfla en prenant conscience de l'évolution de son caractère.

L'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Arthur se transforma aussitôt en incrédulité puis en joie. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de passer, puis il s'éclata d'un rire de soulagement. Elle rit avec lui. Deux grands amis, unis dans la gouvernance de leur pays. Ils le feraient pour Uther, celui qui avait donné vie à Arthur et qui en avait donné une nouvelle à Morgane, après que l'ancienne ait été détruite par les mêmes envahisseurs saxons qui complotaient à présent pour le renversement de la dynastie Pendragon.

Mais au milieu de l'euphorie qui suivit le consentement de Morgane à la demande en mariage d'Arthur, la femme se rappela qu'il y avait quelqu'un – peut être le seul dans le Royaume –, quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur, qui pourrait s'opposer à leur union.

* * *

« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser » lui dit-elle.

Il cligna les yeux et déglutit en se préparant à la suite. Puis elle lui entama le coup de grâce :

« J'ai accepté. »

Le visage de Merlin se tordit, comme le visage d'un homme qui savait que cet événement se produirait à un moment ou à un autre. Un homme qui se considérait comme un obstacle à cette union inévitable planifiée par le Destin lui-même, même s'il l'avait momentanément arrêtée ; un simple mortel, un pion sur l'échiquier de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais son pouvoir et son influence n'avait pas duré longtemps, avant que le Destin ne reprenne le contrôle.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il, se rappelant que malgré toutes ses illusions mortelles, le Destin était  
quelque chose d'irréel. « NON ! » se répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte, voyant tout son empire tomber en ruines devant ses yeux. Son empire, qui avait comme fondations l'amour et l'espoir d'une future famille, et certainement pas l'ambition ou la richesse, deux choses auxquelles il ne s'était jamais intéressé. Son futur reposait sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus réciproques…

« Je suis désolée, Merlin, dit Morgane, sa poitrine resserrant de culpabilité, et soudain prise d'un violent mal au cœur. Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Elle aurait tout fait afin de calmer sa douleur et de dissiper son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle le toucha doucement, dans le but de l'apaiser, mais il repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque. Elle prit un pas de recul, haletante.

« Je suis désolé, dit Merlin sur un ton sanglotant, son dos tremblant. Va-t'en. VA T'EN, ALLEZ ! »

Il leva le ton, jetant un regard en arrière en direction de Morgane pour souligner ses mots. Morgane s'enfuit.  
Le visage de son ancien amant crispé de rage, et ses yeux rouges et larmoyants, la hanterait pendant des jours.

* * *

Des jours passèrent sans aucun contact.

Des pensées de Merlin venait à l'esprit de Morgane aux moments les plus inopportuns. Chaque fois, elle tentait de dissiper son sentiment de culpabilité en se disant que les intérêts d'un seul couple n'étaient pas supérieurs à l'intérêt d'une nation entière.

Uther l'avait accueillie quand son propre pays avait été envahi par les saxons, avant que son père n'ait été forcé à renoncer à son trône et que sa famille entière n'ait été guillotinée ; seules elle et sa sœur aînée avaient pu échapper à la prison qu'était autrefois leur palais. Mais la route depuis les Cornouailles jusqu'à Camelot avait été si longue et périlleuse, et leurs ressources si insuffisantes, que sa sœur était morte de pneumonie avant qu'elles n'aient pu atteindre l'abri.

Morgane était le seul membre encore vivant de la dynastie Le Fay, jadis glorieuse. Ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'était son devoir envers Uther pour toute la gentillesse et la grâce qu'il lui avait montré, de même qu'envers ses parents suppliciés. Si Merlin ne pouvait pas comprendre cela, s'il refusait de la laisser s'expliquer, qu'il en soit ainsi. L'honneur et la justice était plus importante que ses émotions.

Merlin, tout comme Morgane, ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au rejet de celle-ci. Avec du recul, il comprenait parfaitement la décision de la femme, compatissait même à sa cause, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas sa décision.

Il savait que c'était égoïste de vouloir que Morgane renonce à son passé et devienne sienne et seulement sienne, et jamais il n'aurait voulu forcer sa volonté, mais la nouvelle de ses fiançailles avec Arthur était tellement inattendue qu'il avait réagit avec l'émotion seule et sans compassion. Avec du recul, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir effrayée ; même des jours après l'incident, il se souvenait parfaitement, douloureusement, de son visage lors qu'il s'était mis à hurler, plus effrayé que jamais. La peur était une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu faire ressentir à ses proches, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver malgré tout sa réaction compréhensible.

Une seconde, ils envisageaient de s'enfuir du palais et planifiaient leur vie commune, et d'un coup, sans crier gare, elle était la fiancée d'Arthur. Même si, pour être honnête, il y avait eu un petit intervalle entre ces deux extrémités : une période dans laquelle elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus distante avec lui, une période qui avait commencé le jour du diagnostic d'Uther. À ce moment-là, le comportement d'Arthur envers Morgane aussi avait changé, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Son amour non partagé était-il revenu le hanter après qu'une certaine femme se fût mariée avec un paysan comme elle, une femme qui n'était plus là pour guérir son cœur endolori et veiller sur sa pauvre âme ?

Merlin venait toujours en deuxième position – ou bien troisième, ou même quatrième – après Arthur, et pas seulement à cause de son statut de serviteur. Arthur était plus intelligent, plus beau, sans parler de son statut de prince et sa fortune considérable. Bien qu'il ait toujours nié l'évidence, il devait faire face à la dure vérité : il était irrévocablement et irrémédiablement jaloux d'Arthur.

D'autant plus maintenant qu'il lui avait pris la seule chose qui le faisait vivre : Morgane.  
Et même s'il voulait vraiment le haïr, il en était incapable : Arthur était l'homme le plus honnête qu'il ait jamais connu.  
Par conséquent, il bouillait dans sa propre haine, sans personne pour lui donner une autre direction mis à part lui-même.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les chemins de Merlin et de Morgane se croisèrent une fois de plus. C'était le jour précédant la mêlée annuelle, dans laquelle des guerriers venant de chaque région du pays se battaient afin d'atteindre la gloire. Arthur avait l'intention d'y participer. Son père, dont la santé s'était un peu améliorée, avait l'intention d'y participer aussi en tant que spectateur.

« Es-tu sûr que cela soit bien sage, Père ? » demanda Arthur.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Gaïus, où le médecin était en train de donner de la soupe à son père, comme une mère à son enfant.

« Ne serait-ce pas là une mauvaise stratégie que de montrer aux gens à quel point tu es devenu faible, et de leur donner une chance de relayer cette information ? Les saxons ont des oreilles et des yeux partout. »

Uther avala la cuillerée de bouillon de volaille que Gaïus était en train de lui faire manger avant de répondre :

« C'est justement pour cela, dit-il, l'ombre de l'homme qu'il était à l'époque revenant temporairement, qu'il faut que tu reste toujours vigilant. »

Sa voix était retentissante et puissante. Merlin s'assit droit instinctivement. Uther était sur le point de continuer avant qu'il ne soit pris d'une quinte de toux. Ce qui l'avait possédé – un fantôme du passé, peut-être ? – avait désormais disparu, tout comme l'illusion de puissance et d'endurance. Uther sembla si misérable pendant une seconde que même Merlin ressentit de la compassion pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« C'est pour cela, reprit Uther en essayant de continuer, que tu ne peux te confier à personne. À l'exception de Morgane. Tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à Morgane.  
— Oui, Père. Nous nous sommes fiancés. N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ?  
— Non, non… » répondit Uther d'une voix faible, en secouant la tête d'une façon frénétique, ce qui le fit sembler à moitié fou.

C'était comme s'il n'était présent que physiquement, et non mentalement.

« Marie-toi par amour, mon fils. Je me suis marié par devoir politique et vois ce qu'est devenu ma vie. Mon propre fils ne m'aime pas. »

Puis il se mit à rire, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il commanda : « Soupe ! » comme s'il n'était qu'un grand enfant, et Gaïus lui en donna une cuillerée. Il était comme possédé, mais le physicien pouvait jurer ne trouver aucune trace d'une quelconque maladie mentale.

« Amène-moi à la mêlée, Arthur. Je veux voir mon fils se battre, même si c'est la dernière  
chose que je ferai. »

Il ne semblait toujours pas être totalement présent, mais il avait l'air plus lucide. En fin de compte, ce fut Morgane qui aida Arthur à prendre une décision :

« Permets-lui de venir. Peu nous importe si les espions saxons le voient et relayent cette information à leurs généraux. Ils savent déjà qu'il souffre d'une maladie terminale, et que tu es le prochain roi. Applique-toi plutôt à leur montrer que tu es puissant en gagnant la mêlée. »

* * *

Et c'était ainsi que la dernière volonté d'Uther fut accomplie, et qu'il s'assit dans la Tribune Royale pendant qu'Arthur s'asseyait dans sa chambre, contemplant la foule immense rassemblée à l'occasion de la mêlée par la fenêtre. Il sentait peser sur lui la pression que représentait le fait de se présenter en tant que menace aux saxons. Des milliers d'années pourraient s'écouler, mais le poids des attentes immenses d'Uther pèseraient toujours sur lui. Il pourrait gagner mille et une batailles, mais il ne serait toujours pas à la hauteur de l'héritage de son père. Même dans la tombe, pensa-t-il, la poigne de fer d'Uther sur sa psyché continuerait de le tourmenter.

Tout d'un coup, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Morgane entra. Un regard d'émerveillement se répandit sur son visage lors qu'il la vit, plus belle que jamais avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon, ses paupières étincelant de la même couleur argentée que sa robe. Elle lui sourit, rayonnante à l'idée d'être trouvée belle.

« Je suis venue te souhaiter bonne chance. Je pensais que tu serais déjà dans ton armure, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
— Je suis censé l'être, répliqua-t-il nerveusement, mais j'ignore où se trouve mon idiot de serviteur », reprit-il d'un ton sec, un air de confiance factice sur le visage.

Morgane prit un air désapprobateur. Elle se demanda comment certains hommes – les princes héritiers en particulier – faisaient pour être à la fois si brillants et incapables de s'habiller sans l'aide d'un serviteur. Elle trouvait cela à la fois infiniment triste et extrêmement drôle.

« Je peux t'aider à mettre ton armure, dit-elle soudainement. Je sais comment. A l'époque, j'aidais toujours mon petit frère à le faire.  
— Oui, je crois que j'aimerais mieux, merci beaucoup » répondit Arthur dans immense sourire.

Morgane sourit en retour et commença à le vêtir. L'air entre eux commença à se réchauffer, et lors que leurs yeux se trouvèrent, ils comprirent qu'ils ne faisaient pas que l'imaginer. Soudainement, Merlin entra dans la pièce en courant, et s'arrêta brutalement après d'avoir dépassé le seuil.

« Je suis là, Altesse, je suis venu le plus rapidement possible… » bredouilla-t-il, haletant de façon furieuse, puis se stoppa net en voyant la scène devant lui : Morgane à genoux, attachant les bottes d'Arthur. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait interrompu un moment intime. Il perdit tout envie d'être présent.

« Ne savais-tu pas à quel point ce jour était important pour moi, Merlin ? Est-ce que tu m'as fait attendre pour que j'échoue ? »

Normalement, Arthur ne le réprimait pas d'une telle façon pour ses échecs – ils étaient devenus presque amis au fil des années –, et Merlin ne comprenait pas la situation.

« N-non, ce n'était pas mon intention, Votre Altesse », balbutia-t-il nerveusement, en proie à une colère intérieure.

J'étais occupé à préparer un énième médicament pour votre père, pensa-t-il, furieux, afin qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas pendant la mêlée à laquelle il veut tant participer malgré tout le bon sens.

« J'aidais Gaïus à faire…  
— Va-t'en, Merlin ! dit Arthur d'un ton sec. Maintenant que je suis le Roi, il faut que tu me montres un peu plus de respect ! Morgane m'aidera à me vêtir. Tu peux regarder la mêlée depuis la ligne de touche, ne t'occupe pas de venir à la Tribune Royale. Envoie Rupert à ta place. »

Après le départ de Merlin, un moment de silence pressé passa.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi sévère avec lui, Arthur.  
— Si. C'est ce que mon père aurait fait. »

Morgane décida de ne pas commenter. Elle finit de lui mettre son armure et puis lui lança un dernier sourire d'encouragement.

« Voilà. Tu es prêt. »

Arthur retourna le geste à contre-cœur. Il était tout sauf « prêt ».

Puis son visage subit un changement indescriptible, et sa main large et bronzée frôla le visage froid et pâle de Morgane. Les yeux de celle-ci s'élargirent sous le choc. Depuis sa demande en mariage, leurs échanges n'avaient été que cordiaux.

Il se pencha vers elle lentement, avec hésitation, cherchant les yeux de Morgane à la recherche d'un consentement. Il était prêt à reculer lors qu'elle l'embrassa soudainement, tout l'amour et le désir qu'elle avait autrefois ressenti pour lui éclatant de la boîte dans laquelle ils demeuraient latents depuis tout ce temps, enfermés, pensés vaincus, pensés oubliés, mais au final victorieux et accomplis.

Arthur, une fois qu'il eut surmonté le choc initial de la conscience de réciprocité, après s'être cru rejeté, l'attira encore plus proche, l'entourant de ses bras pendant qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, comme désespérément en manque d'air ou d'eau, comme essayant de se rattraper pour toutes ces années qu'il avait manqué, en les gaspillant par les combats ou par d'autres femmes alors qu'il aurait pu être avec elle. Il se languissait pour tous les moments manqués, et quand qu'ils se séparèrent, il prit son visage entre ses mains, et, en la regardant dans les yeux, lui dit :

« Je ne veux pas te perdre une autre fois. »

Elle chercha dans les yeux d'Arthur le plus petit signe de mensonge, et en concluant qu'il n'y en avait aucun, elle s'épanouit dans un sourire heureux et répondit : « Moi non plus. »

Et tout d'un coup, tout semblait aller pour le mieux en ce monde.

Sauf qu'en dehors de leur petit monde se tenait Merlin, qui regardait la scène par le trou de la serrure, et qui brûlait vif à l'intérieur de son propre enfer.

* * *

Merci infiniment à _Ordalie Gwynfyd_ pour la correction !


End file.
